


I swear it was an accident

by knifefairy



Series: davejade by astra [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Accidental Relationship, F/M, Post SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all accident. Everything since the game besides them being roommates was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

After the game, people paired off whether in couples or friendships or moirailigances it didn't matter.  Jake and Dirk, Rose and Kanaya, Karkat and Terezi, Jane and Roxy, Aradia and Sollux, John went solo, and then Dave and I.  We paired up by accident since everyone else had decided and John was going the lone route. The players were scattered around the U.S., but only we were in the Northwest. Ah Seattle, perfect for Dave and I.  But here's were the real accidents started.

We went most places together and were together almost all of the time so people assumed we were a couple and we got tired of explaining we weren't. It was easier to be Jade and Dave than Jade and her friend Dave. Soon enough we really were a couple, that itself was kept a secret from the other players. Maybe also because of a bet that you and Dave wouldn't date ever. Then the worst accident happened.

Its storming tonight. We stayed Home to watch bad TV and eat takeout instead of hanging out with our friends or going out. It's pretty cold outside but its warm on the couch where we're curled up together. Some reality TV show plays but we don't pay attention. In a matter of minutes we go from talking quietly and watching TV to kissing wildly and more. Later we sleep  tangled up in each other, but very happy. But we made a mistake, a big mistake.

When I found out, Dave was across the country for the weekend. He was visiting Rose, Roxy, and Dirk for the Strilonde family thing. Only a few weeks earlier I went to visit Jake, John and Jane. Dave and I were skyping when the timer went off, the stick proclaimed what I was afraid of. I was pregnant. 

A pair of eighteen year olds who'd just played a game with death and insane villains were not suitable to raise a kid.  I had no clue what to do now.

 


	2. What are we going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short second chapter because i need buildup before the real plotline starts

Dave didn't tell Roxy, Dirk or even Rose. It was something only we and some of our friends in Seattle knew about. I told him in that skype call, worry showing in both of us. This may have been an accident but that didn't mean it was unwanted. We just didn't know what to do.

I'd always been skinny and had a somewhat fast metabolism so for a long time it would barely show. Also the fact that for most of the time it would be cold weather so big sweaters or warm hoodies that would and could hide things. Eventually I would have to tell people and on that day, things would be hard.  How could you tell your family that, it couldn't be like 'oops five months ago Dave got me pregnant and I haven't told any of you lol'. It would be serious and the outcome would be unknowable. I was honestly more worried about that than the baby. God I was going to have a baby, a real living human. At least Dave would be here with me for all of it. 

 

 


	3. Nothing Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to tumblr user makaramore, i saw your post about this fic and how its 'snailing'
> 
> well it will snail no more!

Things were going well, nothing had gone wrong yet. We had a plan that would work out for the best. The plan was to take things slow, try to be prepared by the time the six remaining months were up, and to be better guardians than we had or we were in the Alpha timeline. We were going to be real guardians, real parents. Not a grandma or a brother who was never around, a mom and a dad. The three months passed surprisingly fast and in two more months Dave and I would fly to New York for the big player meetup, Everyone from the game who made it to this universe would be there. This also meant that we would have to tell them, at least there would still be time for trying to figure out what to say.

Four and a half months have passed and I guess now we're going to find out if its a boy or girl. Dave says he doesn't care but I sorta want a daughter. Someone to teach how to fight and use guns and be cool. A daughter would be much better, plus I really like the name Dawn. The doctor is about to tell us and...It is. 

* * *

 We're on our way to New York today. I still have no idea how we'll explain to everyone, I probably shouldn't have waited this long. Oh well.

Now, in the rental car to meet everyone I'm nervous. I'm wearing a XXL sweatshirt which has paw prints on the bottom of the sleeves and fake ears that will cover the real ones along with striped tights and black converse. To anyone I would look like a normal Eighteen year old girl in a sweatshirt that was way too big, i mean the sleeves went past my fingertips for sure. It was now or never.

I guess things went okay. There were some threats from John and Jake but I knew not to take those seriously. For the most part, people were excited. It was very sudden and quick, we haven't even been out of the game for a year. Seeing everyone is so nice but I already miss Seattle. I feel a little weird right now, like something bad is about to happen.

Scratch that, crap, something very bad is happening.


	4. Things go bad fast

In all nineteen weeks I've been pregnant I've never felt like this. Everything hurts but its a dull pain. The kind that you can feel but usually doesn't mean anything. Right now Dave and I are with Rose and John at Rose (and Kanaya's) house just hanging out.

It's probably nothing. I can't help but worry though. Everything has been going so well since I found out and now something could ruin it all. I'll wait a while and see if the feeling goes away.

 

My back hurts and my stomach hurts and everything hurts and we're going to the hospital because my worry is bad and Rose is worrying too. Rose's house is in the middle of nowhere and we have to drive two hours. That's the price you pay for privacy. Rose is. sitting in the back with me as Dave drives and John sits in the passenger seat. The radio's off. I'm laying with my head on her lap and I'm thankful for being so short, she strokes my hair absentmindedly in a maternal way and before I know it, I'm asleep.

 

I wake up alone in a hospital bed full of horrible horrible pain. There aren't any doctors around and I don't see Dave or my friends. Soon enough I black out again. 


	5. I apologize for this

ive tried writing this chapter multiple times but i cant think of anything. Im sorry that none of my fics have updated lately. ive been going through some personal stuff and havent had the time or inspiration to write. heck even my main story is on hiatus right now because of this. 

i guess you can give this any ending you want; a complication but a happy ending, a false alarm, a miscarriage, really anything. you could even write your own ending.

again im sorry about this. i dont know the next time any of my fics will update or if therell be any new fics for a long time. 

-astra


End file.
